110413-Beau-SO
06:53 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 18:53 -- 06:53 CA: Hello?... 06:54 CA: I was told I should talk to you... 06:54 SO: T.T . o (Oh? by whom?) 06:55 CA: A friend of mine named Nate... 06:56 CA: He said you only said the word "yes" but that is apparantly not true... 06:56 CA: My name is Beau... 06:56 CA: What is yours?... 06:57 SO: T.T . o (I have many names. You may call me the Oracle, until I get to know you better.) 06:59 CA: That is perfectly understandable... 07:00 SO: T.T . o (so, why did your friend Nate tell you to contact me?) 07:00 CA: He wanted me to "talk some sense into you" for... 07:00 CA: some reason... 07:00 CA: He kept on mentioning "fucking 'yes's'"... 07:01 CA: Do you know what he meant?... 07:06 SO: T.T . o (well, I have a tendency to keep information to myself, unless I feel it is necessary to share, as I can never be sure who works with the Thief. As he is the one who allowed the Thief into your session, I was doubly suspect of him, and didn't answer in paragraphs.) 07:08 CA: Is Jack the theif?... 07:08 CA: If so, I wouldn't work with him... 07:08 CA: Since he kinda wants me dead... 07:09 SO: T.T . o (yes he is.) 07:09 CA: Well then ya... 07:10 CA: I'd rather not work with the man who plans to murder me, just to clear up his paper trail... 07:10 CA: plus he's going to kill my whole team, so yeah... 07:13 CA: Are you famillier with someone named Scarlett?... 07:14 SO: T.T . o (...) 07:14 SO: T.T . o (yes) 07:14 CA: Ah! We've spoken before... 07:15 CA: She gave me some nice advice about his game... 07:16 CA: but that isn't really helpful at the moment =__=;; ... 07:18 CA: I hate to be pushy, but can I ask you a question about the mess I'm in?... 07:22 SO: T.T . o (i suppose) 07:22 CA: What would you do in my situation?... 07:22 CA: You have a killer alien Ex after you... 07:23 CA: and A crazy weirdo who invaded your session?... 07:23 CA: And both want you dead... 07:27 SO: T.T . o (well, first, I must ask, how do you know her name is Scarlet?) 07:27 CA: She told me... 07:28 SO: T.T . o (when?) 07:29 CA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/102913-Beau-RC ... 07:32 SO: T.T . o (I see) 07:32 SO: T.T . o (well, why are you talking to me then) 07:33 CA: Because I was 'supposed' to talk some sense into you... 07:33 CA: Then turns out you didn't need sense talking... 07:33 SO: T.T . o (About what) 07:33 CA: The "yes" thing... 07:34 SO: T.T . o (I see) 07:34 SO: T.T . o (It seems Nate has earned my Ire) 07:34 CA: And you seemed smart, so I wanted to ask your advice... 07:35 SO: T.T . o (My first advice would be, don't play. Barring that, stay away from Scarlet and Jack) 07:35 CA: Don't play what?... 07:35 CA: and staying away from Jack was a given... 07:36 SO: T.T . o (SBurb) 07:37 CA: But, I'm kinda stuck in it any ways... 07:37 SO: T.T . o (yes) 07:38 CA: But, what am I supposed to do about that!... 07:38 SO: T.T . o (so, stay away from Jack, Stay away from Scarlet. Keep your head down until the rings are done, and then we'll get you with a safe group.) 07:38 CA: Rings?... 07:38 CA: Safe group?... 07:38 SO: T.T . o (yes) 07:38 SO: T.T . o (it's complicated) 07:39 SO: T.T . o (and i'm still exhausted from saving that Dean fellow from his foolhardy attempt at suicide.) 07:39 CA: So he actually jumped... 07:39 CA: How'd you save him?... 07:40 SO: T.T . o (it's complicated to explain) 07:40 CA: I'll take your word... 07:40 SO: T.T . o (You'll learn more, soon) 07:40 CA: Can my friends be safe too?... 07:40 SO: T.T . o (they will be) 07:41 CA: Ok, thank you oracle... 07:41 SO: T.T . o (Don't thank me yet... things will get harder before they get easier) 07:41 SO: T.T . o (i'm just trying to keep you from killing your fool selves) 07:42 CA: That's enough reason to thank you... 07:43 CA: Should I keep calling you oracle, or can I know your name now?... 07:43 SO: T.T . o (it will be a while) 07:43 SO: T.T . o (balish knows my real name) 07:43 CA: Of course... 07:44 SO: T.T . o (if you can earn his trust, and he gives it to you, I'll accept that) 07:44 CA: Sure, that's reasonable... 07:44 CA: Thank you Oracle... 07:44 CA: Good bye... 07:44 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering sanguineOracle SO at 19:44 --